Ali's Story!
by Panzie
Summary: Ali is passionatly in love with Daniel. She is gets caught in bed with Daniel by her mum and gets sent to Melbourn where she meets a ghost, Jake. They fall in love. Are they able to live happily together? read & find out. A very sexy book. please review!
1. Prologue

**The Prologue:**

I wake up and realize what had happened. All of the memories of what happened that night came back to me. The party; the drinking; the boy; the sex. I smiled. I opened my eyes to find that my head was resting on his warm bare chest. He was playing with a strand of my hair.

I lifted my head up and looked at him. His deep brown eyes; I could gaze into them forever. His black hair and dark rich skin. He was the boy I loved.

Daniel and I have been best friends since pre K. The day I found out he loved me was a long story but long story short I got caught in a fight. We were at the beach and another friend of mine started a fight with a gang. I instantly tried to stop it. But I got punched and fainted in the process. Daniel defended me. He carried me in his arms and ran to the hospital for help. When I woke up he was sitting in the visitor chair. I remember the conversation like it was yesterday.

_Flash back_

"_D-Daniel?" I said shakily. Where was I? What happened? Why are there tubes going up my nose and what are these people pumping into my arm? I was sitting in a lumpy mattress covered with bleach white, rough sheets._

"_Ali! Oh my God! Are you ok?" he looked up strait away. He grabbed my hand and held it in his big warm ones. His eyes were wide open and he looked...scared. What was going on?_

"_Umm...I-I'm fine...I think." Daniel squeezed my hand. A strange feeling grew in the pit of my stomach. Daniel smiled. It made me smile back. He leaned over, tearing his eyes from mine and letting go of my hand, and pressed a button._

"_The doctor will be here soon" He said. He sat back down. I sighed. I had a realization that I must be in the hospital. But why? How long have I been here?_

"_Daniel?" I asked_

"_Ali?"_

"_Umm...What happened?" It felt weird asking him this. I would usually ask my mum something like this when I'm at the hospital. Where was she anyway? Besides, I don't even remember if he was there when what ever happened._

"_You don't remember? ...What's the last thing you remember Ali?" He asked really concerned. He was sitting on the edge of his seat. But just at that moment the doctor walked in. Both of our heads quickly turned to the doctor._

"_Ok, so, I'm Dr Dillon. How are you feeling today Ali?" He asked very professionally. Dr Dillon was a skinny, young and very hansom. With no doubt my mum chose him for me (My parents split up). He had blond hair and blue eyes, like sapphires. He was wearing a doctor's coat but you could totally see that he was buff._

_I gulped and looked over at Daniel. Dr Dillon followed my gaze. He gave me an encouraging nod. I looked back at Dr Dillon._

"_I-I feel fine" I said. He nodded and turned to Daniel._

"_Has she shown any weird behavior since she woke up?" He asked. He started taking notes on his note pad. Weird behavior? Is he suggesting that I'm crazy?_

"_Umm...Well, she can't remember why she is here and umm...she seems a bit scared." Daniel answered. He wouldn't take his eyes off of me. "Will she be ok?" he asked._

"_Too soon to say." Dr Dillon said. He scribbled more notes down. He continued. "Ali? Can you tell me the last thing you remember?" He asked softly and slowly. It almost sounded like he thought that I was a little kid who didn't understand a thing he said._

"_Umm..." I thought hard. What did I remember? I picture formed in my head. It was bright. I was on the beach with my friends. I started to remember. "I was at the beach with my friends, I think" I said thinking as hard as I could._

"_Well, the hit must have knocked out her recent memory. I'll have to take a closer look at her skull to see if any damage has been done..." Dr Dillon kept talking to Daniel about my health. I didn't catch much off it though. Why was he telling Daniel all of this? Where was mum? Am I dreaming? I pinched myself to check. "Ouch" Dr Dillon and Daniel didn't even hear me; they were so deep in conversation. Nope. No dream._

"_Can someone please tell me what happened?" I asked loudly. I was starting to get annoyed._

_Dr Dillon sighed and said to Daniel "You can explain to her what happened. I'll come back later" He walked siftly out of the room. I turned to Daniel and he got up from his chair and sat on the end of the bed. He just stared at me._

"_Daniel! Tell me what happened!!!" I was getting really pissed off now. Daniel blinked. He obliviously didn't expect me to shout._

"_Ok, ok" he said taking a deep breath before he started again. "Well, we were on the beach and Donna got stuck in a fight with this gang and you tried to stop it but you got punched. You passed out and I fought the guy off. When the fight finished, I carried you to the hospital. You've been here for 2 day's now" He said without stopping. There was silence. I was processing everything. Pictures formed in my head. I saw Daniel and me running on the shore and playing cricket with some friends. I saw a guy about 21 with black hair and wearing baggy pants and a hoodie. I remember a pain in my forehead._

"_Am I ok?" I asked after a few minutes. Daniel smiled a little. He got off the end of the bed and walked to my side. I looked up at him and into his deep brown eyes. It was like for the first time I was actually seeing him. He leaned over and cupped my face in his hand. He stroked my cheek softly._

"_I won't let anything happen to you" He whispered. I felt his breath on my lips; he was so close to me. I felt the warmth coming from him to me. He tilted his head and gave me a kiss. It was sweet and deep but short. I wanted it to last forever it felt so good. When he broke away I felt confused. Did Daniel like me? Or was that just a friendly kiss? But surly a kiss like that is way too intimate for just friends, was it? When nobody said anything it became an uncomfortable silence._

"_Umm...I kind of...really...like you...Ali" Daniel said unsure of what else to say. When did all this happen? I didn't know what to say myself. When I didn't answer Daniel said "But if you don't feel the same way, then...we can still be friends"_

"_No, no!" I said without thinking. I still had no idea how I felt bout him. I thought bout the kiss. It did make me feel...amazing. He was amazing. He is a nice guy and I do like him. And he did help me. I took a deep breath. I couldn't believe I was about to do this. "Do you wanna go out...sometime?"_

"_Are you serious? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to. I'll get over it..." He kept babbling on and on. I shook my head and started laughing. Daniel's smile was bigger than I have ever seen it._

"_Daniel...Daniel! It's ok! I want to" I said getting him to shut up. He just looked at me. The light shone on him in a way that he looked like an angel. Maybe we were meant to be together._

"_Then in that case, I'd love to go out, but only if I get to pay for the movie and dinner" He said with a smirk. I shook my head. I couldn't believe this is happening. He took my hand in his and held it to his mouth. Giving it a long kiss. I couldn't resist then._

"_Fine you get to pay" I said bringing myself closer to him. I put my hand on his cheek and we kissed again. Soft and sweet. It could have gone forever but the doctor came in just then. He cleared his throat to get our attention._

_Flash Present_

"Good morning" I said drowsily. Daniel looked up. He smiled his beautiful smile and laughed. I felt his chest shake beneath me.

"Comfortable there?" He said in his deep husky voice. I moved up to kiss him. I pecked him on the lips.

"Very comfortable" I responded. "Last night was...amazing" I said. I couldn't think of any other words. It was the first time we've had sex. He giggled. I loved the way he giggled. It was deep and always made me smile. But then again, just seeing him made me smile.

"Maybe we should do it more often if it makes you this happy" he suggested. He always wanted what was best for me. He rolled over so that he was nearly lying on top of me. He kissed me deep and long. Like he did last night 'cept for last night, he knew he was going to fuck me. I felt his hard cock against my thigh. I moaned into the kiss at the feeling. He moaned too. How I loved him so much. I would screw him right then and there but my mum would be coming home soon.

That's when the door slowly creaked open. It was my parents. There was no time to hide or even get changed. It was too late. We were caught. The least me and Daniel did was pull up the sheets to hid our nude bodies.

Daniel held me tight in his arms and whispered "Everything will be ok. They can't take you away from me."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

I walk into my new bedroom and look around. It's all white and smells like old people. But I'll have to live with it. It's my new home. When my mum found Daniel and me in bed together she were shocked and thought that we were taking it too fast. She sent me to live with my dad in Melbourne. The driving distance from Perth to Melbourne is 3420km. I won't be seeing Daniel in a long time. He told me that we'll try long distance. But everybody knows that it never works.

I set my bags down and start righting a letter to Daniel. I promised him I would write to him as soon as I got here. This is the letter I finished with:

Dear Darling Daniel

I miss you soo much already and I just got here. I'm staying in an all white house and it smells like old people. My bed room is smaller than my old one and it's a single bed so I'm so sorry to say that if you come to visit there will be no room for great sex.

I can't stop thinking bout you. The way you hold me in your arms and the way you joke around like we have all the time in the world. But I also can't stop thinking about if this long distance thing will work or not. But then again we are closer than the people who have tried it. At least we're in the same country.

I start school tomorrow at Wantirna College. I'm so nervous. I mean it's the middle of the semester and everyone will already be in their clicks. I will be like a loner.

I miss all of my friends. Tell them I said hi will ya?

I'll write again soon.

From your one true love

Ali Stoner

I ran out of things to say after awhile. I put the letter into an envelope and licked a stamp on. I got up from the bed and looked out the window. There were some boys about my age playing basketball on the other side of the street. Up the street I saw a red letter box. I didn't want to have to pass the boys so I decided to go later. But after some thought I decided to ignore them because I really wanted to hear from Daniel soon. I put on my shoes and my black hoodie.

"Dad! I'm going out" I shouted. I opened the door and was just about to close it when I heard a rush of foot steps up stairs. I stopped and waited for my dad to come down.

"Ali! Wait!" He shouted. When he saw me standing at the door he stopped and caught his breath. I thought _old age must be getting to him. _"Now Ali, There are some rules we need to go through." He started. But I was not going to let him finish.

"Dad, I know how to behave and all of that crap. Can I just go?" I asked. I tried not to sound like a little kid but it was no use. I sounded like a kid whining to her parents to but something she doesn't need. My dad frowned at me.

"Now Ali, I'm your father if you like it or not. Rule number 1: No boys are allowed to be in your room with the door closed" He started but I interrupted before he could go any further.

"Dad!!! I have a boyfriend! I'm not going to cheat on him!" I said very offended. Dad looked shocked that I was shouting. Or maybe it was something else.

"I thought you broke up with him?" He said with a gasp. What!?!? How could he think that?

"I love him dad! I would never break up with him! What made you think that?" I asked confused. There was an awkward silence. There was something he wasn't telling me but what?

"Umm...well...Why don't you go out like you wanted to huh?" He said practically pushing me out of the door. The door shut behind me and I was outside.

"That was weird" I said to myself. I started walking to the mail box. I heard the sound of a basketball bouncing on the pavement. Good. They were in the game. They won't look at me then. I wouldn't dare look at them so I just looked at the ground. As I was walking I saw written on the ground "I love sex". How rude! I decided to look up 'cause I didn't want to read things like that. Then I realized that I couldn't hear any balls bouncing. I slowly turned around and saw the boys walking my way.

I couldn't run away now. They've seen me and it would look weird to just run away from them. What's the worst that could happen anyways? I kept walking forwards. Soon enough I got to the red post box. I put the letter in and turned around. There were 4 boys. They looked sweaty from the game and kind of cute.

"Hey babe. You new here?" One boy asked when they got to me. He had green eyes and blond hair. He looked me up and down until his eyes came to rest on my breasts. I rolled my eyes. Since I was 13 my dad kept saying I had big boobs and always called me booby girl. Everyone else started saying I had big boobs as well. I folded my arms over my chest.

"Yeah I'm new. What's it to you?" I said totally impolitely. How else was I supposed to sound when I'm talking to a guy who can't keep his eyes off my breasts? I mean, their not that big! He finally looked up and smirked.

"Well, a hot babe like you may need some help finding her way round town and maybe I can help you with that" He said. He took a few steps closer till he was bout half a meter away. He looked me in the eyes. I knew what he was thinking. He was the type of guy who goes around getting the hot chicks and showing them off to his friends. Well, I'm no show prize.

"I'm not interested" I said and walked right past the boys and in the direction of my dad's house. There was no response from the guys. I bet he wasn't used to being talked to by girls that way. Well he better get used to it. I better get used to it.

I got inside the house and ran up to my bedroom. I slammed the door shut. I sat on the window ledge and cried. I missed home so much. I miss Daniel there to protect me. I missed everything. I wanted to be safely in his arms. I wanted to feel his kiss once again. I wanted to be with him forever and ever more. But I knew that it wasn't going to happen; at least not for a very long time.

"Ali! Come down for dinner!" My dad called up at about 7. I didn't realize how late it was. I looked around and realized how dark it was. I wasn't in the mood to eat anything. All the crying made me feel sick.

"Its ok dad. I think I'll just have a shower then go to bed." I shouted getting up. I felt stiff from sitting in the same position. I dragged my feet slowly to get to my ensuite.

Like the rest of the house it was pure white. When I turned the light n it hurt my eyes. It took awhile for my eyes to adjust to the different lighting. When I could see perfectly, I looked in the mirror. My eyes were very red and I looked really, really white. Almost albino white. I bet someone could have easily mistaken me for a vampire. I got changed and got into the shower. The water was boiling hot. I didn't realize how cold I was. I warmed my self up and let the hot water run down my back.

Once I thought I was warmed up enough I got out and put on pajamas. They were pink cotton one's with little hearts. My mum got them for me before I left Perth. My old pajamas were black silk mini shorts and a black and silver camisole. She thought that it looked too much like lingerie. She said that even if it was hot enough to wear them here that I shouldn't 'cause my dad will have a heart attack.

I climbed into the bed. The sheets were soft like mine but it just wasn't mine. I closed my eyes and tried so hard to go to sleep and hoped that I would never wake up but I couldn't. I opened my eyes to feel tears running down my cheeks. What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I stop crying? My life is a curse. I wish I was never born! No one will care if I die anyway.

"I will care" I heard someone whisper. I looked around my room; no one. I pulled my sheet up further so that only my head was to be seen. I looked at the clock. It was 1:00am. My dad was surely fast asleep. I listened intently. I heard a snore; my dad. Maybe I've finally gone crazy! Plus: how could someone know what I was thinking? Maybe I accidentally said it out loud and didn't realize.

That's when I heard something hit the window. I gasped. There it was again. It was like rocks hitting my window. It was like those movies when a guy throws pebbles at the beautiful girl's bedroom window to get her to wake up. In the end they fall in love and live happily ever after. I'm a total romance freak! Maybe Daniel is here. I slowly got up from the bed and walked across the room. The floor boards were cold under my feet. I opened up the window and looked outside; no one. What the fuck?

I double checked. Still, there was no one. I sighed. I close the window trying not to make a sound. Dad was still asleep. I turned around and gasped. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened. How the fuck did he get there? There was a boy standing in front of my door. He was smiling like he was supposed to be there.

"Umm...sorry but, who are you!?" I said confused. He just giggled. He was quite cute really. He had green eyes and dirty blond hair. And he had like a...like a sparkle to his skin. He didn't make any movement towards me but wouldn't take his eyes of mine. I didn't dare look away.

"I'm Jake. I've been living here for 3 years now. I've been waiting for you" He said. 3 years? Dad never told me about having a house mate. I wonder where he was sleeping. There were only 2 bedrooms last time I checked; one for me and one for my dad. Maybe he was lying. Most importantly: Why was he waiting for me? Did he want something? What? I thought I should ask that most important question. It would give me most of the answers I needed anyways.

"What are you doing in my room?" I asked slowly. I never took my eyes off him. He didn't answer immediately. He just smiled at me. It wasn't scary in a way but friendly. Like we were long lost friends. But if you find a random boy you've never met before in your bedroom at 1:00am in the morning, you'd be scared too. But I wouldn't let him see any of my fear.

"I wanted to do this" In an instant he was in front of me. I didn't even see him move. He held my face in his hands, they were soft and light. He kissed me softly. My eyes instantly closed out of reflex. The kiss was better than any kiss that I have ever had; and I've had some really hot kisses in my life time. Then...He just vanished; into thin air!

I just stood there, puckering my lips to thin air. What the fuck just happened? I couldn't think of any answers. My mind was all messed up. I looked around my room and there was no one. I walked back to my bed and got under the covers and thought _maybe I was just dreaming. I'll wake up in the morning and everything will be fine._


End file.
